


The Green Dragon Excursion

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Frodo and Bilbo's Birthday, Gen, Hobbit Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: The Green Dragon inn: a popular tavern for hobbits and hobbitesses everywhere. And for his birthday, Frodo Baggins and his friends head to the Green Dragon, hardly expecting the surprise he was about to receive on such a stupendous day, like today.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.
> 
> Just a drabble I wrote celebrating Frodo’s birthday. Bilbo is mentioned briefly in the drabble, too. Enjoy. :)

Frodo Baggins stepped over the threshold, leading out into the cobbled stone platform. In his heart, he missed his cousin, Bilbo Baggins. It was his birthday, too. But two years ago, Bilbo left the Shire for Rivendell. Now… well now, Frodo was used to being the Master of Bag End. He wondered when he would have an adventure of his own. And, he hoped, to meet up with his cousin in Rivendell.

“Come on, Frodo,” Merry Brandybuck said. “You’ve got to learn to live a little. We’re your friends.”

“Yes, I know you are, Merry,” Frodo heaved a sigh. He missed his elder cousin and his parties. “It’s been a while since I last saw Bilbo.”

“We know,” Pippin said, running up to them. “But you’ll love what we have in store over at the Green Dragon.”

“What?” Frodo asked, minding his feet as he paced himself down the stone steps.

Onwards, they traveled further down the Hill and into the village of Hobbiton. The whole time, Frodo wondered about what rested inside the Green Dragon. The grass was sure green enough for this time of year. At last, they made it to the inn… over the threshold and into a candlelit dining area.

“SURPRISE!” Cheers and shouts came from the tavern. Frodo jumped back at the sight. There was even a cake with light blue frosting and candles. He was amazed.

“Go on and blow out the candles,” Merry said, patting his cousin’s shoulder.

Frodo chuckled. Now he could wish for something… oh, if only he could see Bilbo again. He blew out the candles all at once. Well, maybe he would get the trip he was hoping for. The cake was delicious with rich icing – well, he didn’t mind the rich icing… well, maybe he did – and passed his gifts around. What could he say other than it was a good birthday.

And it certainly was, which made Frodo, who was now thirty-five years old, a happy hobbit.

The End.


End file.
